The present invention relates to equipment associated with the game of basketball, and more particularly to a training aid for the improvement of a player's shooting skills and technique.
Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a training aid for the improvement of a basketball player's technique of shooting a basketball by a shot-form generally known as a "one hand push shot," such shots being an overhead shot by which the push and spin character of the ball is desirably caused predominantly by the use of only a certain one of the player's hands.